Untold Sisters
by annablossom4703
Summary: After a fight against Shego and Dr. Drakken, Kim discovers a key shaped charm on Shego's necklace. Kim has a locket with a keyhole just the right size for Shego's key. What does it mean, and where will it take the two girls?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kim Possible fanfiction; I'm so excited. Reviews are strongly encouraged, but you don't have to. (-) means a POV change, and a friend of mine has informed me that I can can use (a/n) for story-line breaks, so that now represents breaks. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not Kim Possible; Disney has the rights to it.

(Kim's POV)

"Well, look at who we have here. Shego, deploy the trap door." My head hurts as I become aware of what is happening. The chains wrapped around me clink as I move.

"Tell me what you've done with Ron!" I demand. Shego stops, and she walks over to me. I can't fight; she knows that. Her sharp "talons" dig into my arm as she squeezes it.

"Hmm...let me think about that. No. Guess you'll never know where he is or what happens to him." A small necklace sparkles in the poor lighting; I realize it's Shego's. I smile sneakily, and I grab the necklace using my mouth from my enemy. Then I drop it into my right hand, which is just close enough to the lock. I use the key shaped charm to unlock the chains binding me.

"Sorry, Shego, but it looks like I escaped...again. Oh. And, Drakken, your take over the world plan failed miserably. The machine will explode right about now." BOOM! While my two arch-enemies stare blankly at the explosion, I escape without any problems. A shrill cry of fear catches my attention; I activate my jet pack and fly towards the sound. "Ron! You're okay!" I exclaim when I discover it is Ron who was screaming. "Got your kimunnicator, Ron? Mine was destroyed in the fight against Shego."

Ron looks confused. "Who's Shego? Who are you? What's a kimunnicator? Why is there a rat in my pocket?" My eyes widen in terror. Rufus climbs out of Ron's pocket and stares at Ron.

"That's it. I'm taking you home. Mom will know what to do." I take out Ron's kimunnicator, which I debated with Wade for hours over, and get my ally on the other end."Wade, we have a serious sitch. Ron needs help. How fast do you think you can get us a ride?" Wade types a few things.

"Kim, meet Mr. Attends (pronounced at-tends) at the dock in 15 minutes. He'll get you guys home as fast as possible." I nod and shut the device off. "Please let Ron be okay," I pray silently.

(No one's POV)

Ron blinks slightly, and Mrs. Dr. Possible calls Kim into the room. "Kimmie, he should be alright, but he shouldn't be doing any missions for a good while. His memory should return in 6-12 months. Sorry, sweetie." Kim looks at her mom and runs from the room.

"Sometimes I just don't understand my parents." she screams into her pillow. Her phone rings multiple times, but she doesn't answer. Kim doesn't want to see, hear, or feel anybody right now. The light reflecting off a small locket catches her eye. She picks it up off her dresser and places on her neck. For the first time, she notices a tiny keyhole in the middle of the heart shape charm. "Mom! Dad!" she calls down the stairs. "Can you come up here? You really need to see this!" Her parents are in her room super quick, and she pulls the locket from underneath her sweatshirt. She stares deeply into her nervous parents' eyes. "Tell me the gosh-honest truth. No lies, no cover-ups, no nodda. Okay? Was I adopted?"

Dr. James Possible stands up. "Kimmie, we've been meaning to tell you this. You're not really our daughter. You're an orphan we adopted years ago. You had another child with you when we chose you; she had a key for your locket. We always told you that the locket was a gift for your second birthday, but even that lie had to be revealed. I'm sorry, Kimberly." Her dad's arms are extended waiting for a hug that will never come. She tears past her parents, and she runs until she's lost.

"Hello again, Princess."

(Shego's POV)

The memory replays in my mind constantly; it never goes away. "Why? Why me?" I scream after I awake from a nightmare of the memory. "Who is that girl? Who are those people? Why are we together?" I continually ask, but no one has answers.

I creep out of my room, and I go to Dr. Drakken's room. "Dr. D.? Are you awake? We need to talk." He looks at me in a confused manner, but he still welcomes me. My hands fumble with my necklace as I talk, and I can't stay focused. I take a deep breath, and I prepare myself for the next few moments. "I don't think I'm who l thought I was. And I don't think Possible does either." Dr. D. looks at me and asks why Kim wouldn't be who she thinks she is, and I only shake my head; I know he wouldn't understand.

I leave to find Kim to talk to, but she attacks me when I find her. "Princess, I just want to talk." The key on my necklace fits perfectly into her locket. "No. You can't be!" I say in awe as her locket flies open. Two pictures of two baby girls are on either side.

"This doesn't add up," Kim says.

I know it's short, but it's all I've got. Please review, and to all those picky-picky viewers, I'm REALLY sorry about any grammar/spelling errors. This was typed on a new computer, and it takes a while for me to adjust to the new software and such. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

So many apologies to those who have been waiting for an update. Chances are, by now, you've already mastered the different sign concept, but if not, it's on the first chapter. This is also supposed to be weeks after chapter 1 takes place.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is not my own; it belongs to Disney.

(Kim's POV)

Ron's brown eyes dazzle under the moonlight. I lean forward to kiss him, but Rufus gets between us. Tears roll down my cheek as I remember what happened.

"Ki-Kim," Ron mumbles. I nod. He's been trying really hard lately to remember. Ron's made progress, but there's still a lot left to go. "Kim love Ron?" he asks so innocently, that I begin to cry. Suddenly my dad comes out.

"Kimmie Cub, it's time to take Ronald back to his room. Your mother says he'll be in good hands, as always." I should have known it was too good to be true. Even with Ron recovering, it's still hard to accept that he's mentally disabled for now. I help him back inside his hospital room, and my dad and I leave.

I stay awake until 4 in the morning with my mind switching from Ron to Shego. Shego. Maybe I should call her; it's her battle too. As if by magic, my phone rings with Shego's number. I spill all my problems, questions, and concerns; she does the same. We offer each other advice, then we just talk about girl-stuff. "Shego, do you remember when you, Ron, and I teamed up to stop your brothers? That was fun, and it was nice being able to get along," I confess.

"Yeah, Princess, it was. But I can't come to the good side; it'll ruin my image, and my brothers will beg me to recreate Team Go. I can't do that to you, Dr. D., myself, or anyone. I'm sorry, Kim." We say goodbye, hang up, and the importance of Shego calling me by my name hits me.

"Possible!" My head jerks up from my desk. Uh oh, it's Monday. Mr. Barkin is towering above me. I smile unsurely. Wait, it's summer. How did Mr. Barkin get here, and why am I at a desk? Then I notice it's a psychologist's office. I groan. "Possible, why do you think you are here?"

"Because my boyfriend's in the hospital?"

"WRONG! Because you need help dealing with the stress of saving the world and Stoppable being hospitalized." He carries on for hours; I groan. This will be a very long summer.

(Shego's POV)

I wake up in the middle in the night with sweat drenching my bed. Why is it so hard to sleep once you learn the truth about your past? I stand up and walk over to Dr. D.'s room, but he's sound asleep. I return to my room and plop down on my bed. My head falls into my hands; I can't shake the upset of these past few weeks. Maybe my new sister is up too. Maybe we can talk.

"Hey, Shego. You up too?" Kim asks when she answers.

"Would I be calling you in the middle of the night if I wasn't up?" I ask in reply. We talk for at least an hour before we're both too tired to carry on a conversation. When she brings up my brothers, my heart skips a beat. I completely forgot about how this would affect them! Finally, we hang up; I bet our phone bills are through the roof by now.

"Bye, Shego. Maybe we can meet up and talk soon."

"Yeah, maybe we can. Bye, Kim." I hang up and cry. "I love you, sister. I always have and always will." As those words leave my lips, my entire world comes crashing down. My guard has fallen, and I can never be the tough villainess I had worked so hard to become. "I love you, Kim. Never forget that."

The next day passes quietly for me, but Dr. D. takes no notice. He's always too busy with his epic failures to notice me. How can he call us an evil family if he holds back and takes no notice of the other half. I can't believe I liked him all that time ago. I don't see us as this family; I see us the evil (and insane) scientist and his heartless sidekick who happens to have more power. I wonder what my sister's up to. Ugh! I have got to get her out of my mind before I lose it!

"Shego, would you come here? I need help with this machine." I go over and mash the red button; it starts up. Tears begin to fall from my eyes, and I make a dash for my room. "Shego, what's wrong? You can tell me anything; we're family."

"NO! Go away! I never want to see you again!" I scream as I throw a pillow at Dr. D. I hear voices in the hallway. I look up and see Kim in the door. She's been crying too.

"Enemies or not, we're still family. Start talking, sister. You're not alone."


End file.
